


The Pledge

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Content, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say it." Erwin's voice was low, that delicious rasp roughing up the edges in the best possible way.</p><p>Even so, Levi couldn't bring himself to obey. His pride wouldn't allow it. Not yet. His only response to the order was a narrowing of lust-darkened eyes, glaring icily over his shoulder. The skin there was flushed pink and peppered with bite marks and hickies and overlapping scratches.</p><p>Canonverse smut, eruri,, NC-17. Pointless porn without plot mainly written to keep me from getting rusty</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pledge

"Say it." Erwin's voice was low, that delicious rasp roughing up the edges in the best possible way.

Even so, Levi couldn't bring himself to obey. His pride wouldn't allow it. Not yet. His only response to the order was a narrowing of lust-darkened eyes, glaring icily over his shoulder. The skin there was flushed pink and peppered with bite marks and hickies and overlapping scratches.

"Say it." It was a command this time, and Erwin gave a smirk as a shiver raced down the other's spine, pale hips pushing back despite the nails digging into his skin. 

"No."

To that, a soft scoff passed Erwin's lips, and he pulled back, steadying the other's hips to pull out. He only got halfway there.

"Don't!" Levi's eyes were wide, his hand darting back to grab at Erwin's, fingers twining together, keeping the blonde close.

That, of course, was nowhere near what Erwin wanted to hear, and he shoved Levi's hand away, his own hand lashing out against that tight, perky ass, the sound of skin on skin echoing and mingling with Levi's startled cry.

"Again." Now it was Levi making demands, though he made sure to add a soft, "Please."

Ah, there it was. "Was that so hard?"

"Really fucking hard." Levi clearly wasn't talking about the effort of that one little word.

"I have no doubt of that," Erwin agreed, though they both knew he had no intention of reaching down to find out. Not yet, anyway. In time, perhaps…

"C'mon, Commander." The little brunette's voice was a shredded mess, his eyes gone black with lust, wide and wanting. "Please?"

Who could refuse that? 

Harder now, Erwin's hand came down again, golden skin on creamy white, brightening to pink wherever he touched. They were they only stains Levi actually enjoyed, save the violet patches and crimson scratched that littered his neck and throat and shoulders. 

"More."

And Erwin gave a chuckle. "Since when are you the one who gives the orders?"

"I'm not." It was a cop-out, and an obvious one, at that, but Levi's sex-hazed mind could think of nothing better. "It was a request."

"Honestly, I think that's enough," Erwin said, sounding amused, pulling back to grip the other's hips again, nails cutting furrows into the soft flesh there. "You're already bruising..."

"Don't care."

"But I do." Pressing a soft kiss to a flushed shoulder, Erwin added, "I'll be sure to hurt you plenty once we get going, if that makes you feel better."

"It does." The words were a soft rasp, dissolving into a strangled moan when Erwin gave a firm thrust, knocking the breath from his lungs. His back arched in response, curving tight, a shudder working its way through his body when Erwin's fingers traced up his sides, a gentle counterpoint to the rough movements of his hips. It was nothing short of addictive.

One of those hands was soon at Levi's neck, curled tight, thumb coming to rest against the hollow at the base of his throat, feeling the throbbing of his pulse just beneath that soft, delicate skin.

It was nearly too much, and Levi ducked his head against the pillow, doing his best to keep himself silent.

"Let me hear you." Erwin punctuated that statement with a particularly rough thrust, right hand still wrapped about Levi's throat, though a shake of the head was the only response he got. "Am I going to have to make that an order?"

A soft hum caught in Levi's throat, but no other sound came.

Even when golden fingers slipped between soft lips, coming to rest between his molars, Levi gave no sound but a quiet whimper, his tongue stroking against Erwin's skin, and the other man shivered against him, his cock giving a firm twitch where it was buried to the hilt inside him. 

It seemed there was no other choice.

Though Levi's tongue chased his fingers, Erwin managed to pull his hand away, tangling into sweat-damp ebony hair, yanking Levi's head back, forcing his back into a tight arch, absolutely beautiful.

Christ, this angle...

There was nothing Levi could have done to keep the startled moan inside when Erwin struck his sweet spot, the sound hanging in the air, and Erwin rewarded it with a rough push against his ass, leaning in to press his lips to the smaller man's ear.

"I want to hear you say it." 

That order could not be denied, and Levi swallowed, wetting his lips. "I pledge my heart."

Erwin picked up speed at that, rocking roughly against that cute ass, and Levi shuddered against him when he gave his cock a firm tug. "To humanity?"

"No." The words were on Levi's lips when he came, hanging in the air when Erwin followed close behind. "To you."

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, I'm one of the eruri fangirls who went kinda nuts over Levi calling Erwin "Commander" in the most recent chapter, and this sort of stemmed from that. Or maybe Wrath just doesn't include enough smut to keep me satisfied
> 
> FYI, I've never written spanking before, and I hope this isn't terribly awkward… I watched Secretary the other day, though, and was just in the mood for this sorta thing, I guess…
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by SandCastleVirtues on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


End file.
